


rose above

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Series: MishiMonth 2018 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Genderbending, MishiMonth 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: This was totally, 100% not a date, but act cool.





	rose above

**Author's Note:**

> i promised the soft lesbians and i will DELIVER the soft lesbians
> 
> mishimonth day 3, flowers.
> 
> haha, get it, rose above. flowers. alright i'll see myself out.

She stood in front of the door, shifting from side to side nervously. She shouldn’t be so nervous about a date, it was just a date! It wasn’t even supposed to be a  _ real  _ date either. Akira was working herself up for no reason about this. She supposed that going out of her way to get flowers for her maybe girlfriend was a little much, but she wanted everything to be some semblance of perfect. Even a fake sense of it was better than no sense of it. Everything had seemed to be a mess lately, but maybe she could make it better. She had one hand behind her back, holding the small bouquet, and the other twisted her hair between her fingers nervously. She should have put it up, keeping it down was too much, it was too thick, too curly, too much work and too overbearing.

“Bye mom!” The voice was muffled by the door, and it was promptly pulled open. Akira mouthed a soft ‘wow’ while Mishima was looking away. “Hey, sorry were you waiting long?” She smiled brightly, shuffling her shoes on as she held onto the door. 

“Wh. What? No! No I wasn’t waiting long.” She stammers at first, quickly trying to recover. Act cool. This was totally, 100% not a date, but act cool. Akira tries her best not to openly stare, but she ends up doing it anyway. Mishima’s not in her uniform for once, or her gym clothes either. She’s wearing a soft cream sweater with a black skirt, her shoes are what appear to be lime green flats? It’s endearing, her bag almost matches the colour of her shoes. Akira feels like she didn’t even try, throwing on a button down and a cardigan overtop her school issue skirt. She was in a rush, please god don’t let Mishima notice.

Mishima hooks her arm in to Akira’s, pulling her away from the door. She almost drops the flowers, and she looks around. “Oooh, and what are these?” 

Akira pulls away quickly and straightens up, smoothing out her cardigan subconsciously. She holds them out, a small bouquet of flowers. “These are for you.” The presentation is less than impressive, and Mishima eyes her. “I picked them out myself, they all remind me of you.” She blurts out, still holding the flowers in her outstretched hands. They were sunflowers, bright and beautiful. 

Akira internally panics, oh god she doesn’t like them. Mishima looks shocked, almost frozen to the spot. She reaches for them, taking them gently into her hands. “Really?” She sounds so small in that moment, no one had ever really seen her as anything but a burden. She holds them to her chest. “Thank you.” Akira leaves her hand outstretched, realizing it almost a minute later. She pulls back, bringing hers hands to her chest. 

“Oh, thank god.” She whispers to herself, it wasn’t a terrible idea. Mishima grabs her hand again, holding on to the flowers tightly.

“Hey, Akira….” 

She looks up. “Yeah?”

“Could you call me Yuuki?”

This officially just became a real date.


End file.
